Kyogre's Requiem
by DemonicKazoo
Summary: Journey to the world of pokemon, where mafia families rule the streets-barely deterred by the authorities who work tirelessly to preserve justice. Thirty years have passed since the events of HG/SS and profit drives today's society as battles have little meaning. Two interregional detectives discover that the Dons and Donnas are lost at sea, irrevocably changing the underworld.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyogre's Requiem**

by

DemonicKazoo and Pixy Parker

 **Chapter One**

White sands. Warm sun descending into the clouds. The sky now a canvas cast into an array of reds, yellows, and some splashes of pink against the scattered clouds. Nox Alcheri, with eyes of red, gazed upon the sea of fire and rubies with heavy lids, his cigar burning as the scent of tobacco wafted-blue tendrils of smoke entwining his fingers. He sat in the sand, his one piece bathing suit, a vintage article made of wool and dyed in navy ink, kept him modest while flattering his frame to a degree-his straw colored braid contrasting against the dark fabric as it hung in front of his right shoulder. This place, paradise, he could stay here with her forever.

While he held the cigar to his lips with his right hand, the fingers upon his left entwined with hers-Kokori Sorcral's. Her fair skin collided against his sun kissed olive hues, her strands of sapphire, a short curled bob, almost clung to the wool of his swimsuit as she rested her cheek upon his shoulder. A monochromatic floral maxi dress covered her bathing suit. Her toes dug into the sand and she gave a relaxing sigh.

"I have something for you," he said. Calm.

A subtle noise in her throat revealed her budding curiosity. Nox continued.

"I feel it's perfect for you," he explained, breaking the embrace of their hands, as he leaned, reaching toward the bag that rested near them. Nox took a luxury ball from it-the orb black and gold with a red stripe-and placed it into the palm of Kokori's hand. "Like you, what's inside can take many paths, and shine in many colors. I hope you like her."

Kokori's scarlet eyes lit up with excitement, a smile pulling at her cheeks as she took it. Her cheeks flushed at his words. A bright light escaped the luxury ball taking form it released an Eevee. She gasped, pulling the small pokemon into her arms.

"She's so cute, how were you able to find a female? They're so rare!" Her voice raced, "Oh Nox she's so perfect! Thank you!" She pressed her face into his chest holding her new pokemon closer. "Does she have a name?" She asked breaking away to look at him.

"Amaryllis." Nox replied, before taking a drag from his cigar and gently exhaling the blue smoke. His gaze remained on the faraway sunset. "It's a flower. Vibrant."

"It's beautiful," she said softly, the sun had escaped from view and the first few stars sparkled in the sky. Kokori gazed upon them as her cheek reunited with Nox's shoulder. "Thank you," she whispered as she returned Amaryllis to her pokeball.

Her mind became restless; the events of the previous night flooded her conscience. Her father, Don of the Plasmas, released her from her duties as underboss.

" _I want you to be happy. If this is keeping you from what will make you happy, then you don't have to do this anymore."_

Her father's words echoed in her thoughts. Everything she had ever done, she did for the best of the family; and now, new found love only a few months old had captivated her.

"It feels weird still, not checking in with Capos, or balancing the books, or anything really. This is the first time I've ever really been free to do whatever I wanted. No responsibilities, I'm not sure how I feel about it."

Kokori paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts.

"I don't know how to feel, who really gets a free pass out of a family?"

A nod of understanding revealed his attention to her words. Tendrils of smoke poured over his lips, little wisps dispersing into the ether.

"What will you do, Kori?"

She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I don't even know, I've always been so consumed with the business that I don't know if I know how to do anything else. I don't regret leaving, but freedom is so much more overwhelming than I ever anticipated. When you can do anything. . . how do you decide what to do?" she asked him as her embrace coiled around his left arm.

"You should do everything you ever wanted to do. Whatever it is, I'll be there." He took the cigar from his lips, with his right hand, and smothered it beneath the white sands.

They sat in silence as Kokori leaned against him, both savoring the presence of the other. Waves beat against the surf, so akin to the rhythm of a heartbeat, as a flock of wingulls cried overhead.

"As difficult as it is for me," she told him tenderly "every bit of it is worth it for every minute I'm with you." Her lips met his cheek briefly.

The rings of his nearby cell phone dashed the silent tranquility, even going as far to give Nox a jolting start. His crimson gaze sharpened as he turned around and reached for his phone. As he flipped it open, he stood up and walked slowly to the water's edge-his demeanor becoming more solemn as the conversation wore on.

Kokori stood as her heart began to sink, this was unusual for him. She started walking to meet him as he made his way back to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

The corners of his mouth tugged into a frown as he shook his head.

"We have a detective on our bankroll," Nox began, trailing off as his grip tightened around the closed phone in hand. "She…."

Whatever news he held, it troubled him as anguish washed over his features.

"Shahrivar is dead. He was found at sea. I don't know the details. She said that you're his next of kin and that we have to go Vermillion City for you to identify him. Kokori, I'm so sorry."

Tears welled in her eyes, blurring her vision while her brows furrowed with the sudden ache in her chest. The emotions flooded into her while her face contorted with a mix of rage and anguish. She turned from him, suddenly, trying to make sense of this new reality and the emotions that poured into her like a glass that overflowed. Her breaths became shallow and she knew she would break if she looked up at him. Her fingers curled through her sapphire locks, the silent tears spilling forth.

Fury cut through her soft voice, killing the silence.

"They were all on the fucking retreat!"

"Kokori."

"My father fucking dies out there and no one has the fucking nerve to let me know until someone finds him floating out there!" Kokori choked out, her voice breaking into a stifled sob.

The hot tears streamed down her cheeks, and she clenched her fists until her nails dug into her palms-skin threatening to break the pain licked at her like an open flame.

"I knew I shouldn't have left, I can't have fucking anything!"

Nox stood against the sun, a silent sentinel, soaking in her words, allowing her to react, to show her emotions without recourse.

"He told me, He promised everything would be ok. He promised that they could make it without me! And I bet you, they called my fucking mother but she didn't give a damn and told them I was closer so I should go and look at whatever fucking magnled mess my father has become!"

She trailed off and fell to her knees in the sand, uttering her last defeated whisper before falling silent.

"This is all my fault."

Nox extended his reach to her, his outstretched hand beckoning with the promise to give her strength, comfort, and protection.

"Let's go, Kokori. I'll be with you every step of the way."

She took his hand allowed him to help pull her from the sands. Her gaze was sharp when it met his, her tone just as sharp when she spoke.

"After we do this, we go to Unova."

* * *

"So this is our guy," Yvette said with a disgusted sneer, as she looked at the body on the metal slab. The corpse was still damp from the cold sea he was fished out of; the abdomen was all but gone.

"They said they found the fish feeding off of him when they pulled the net up. Won't make it easy to find the cause of death." She let out a sigh and took him by the cheeks turning his head, examining him closer.

The morgue the pair stood in remained as lifeless as the occupants dwelling within their tombs of stainless steel. The lifeless hues of their surroundings, faded yellow paint and dreary chrome doors, seemed to wash all color and joy from this room, the crossroads of lost souls. The man standing beside her towered above her petite frame as he looked down on the desecrated remains of a once powerful crime boss. Beneath the disheveled mop of auburn hair, a smirk formed as a telltale glint of mischief formed behind the darkened lenses of his aviators-evidenced by the lines that etched into his features when he was up to no good.

"Don't even think about-"

"It looks like," he began, slowly removing the shades.

"I will touch you with this carcass glove," She threatened, holding up the hand she had used to touch the body.

"Shahrivar is all washed up," Tyr continued, deadpan and unfazed by her threat, as he folded the aviators and tucked them into the front pocket of his black blazer.

Her glare fixed on him as she wiped her hand on his face.

"I hope it was worth it."

"Stop that," he replied, with a smirk. "You don't know where I've been."

"You're right and I don't want to." She scoffed and turned around to Shahrivar. "I know we know who he is but, there was no ID, we have to find someone to identify him."

"Yeah?" Tyr asked with mock cluelessness as he fished the pack of smokes out his front pocket, where the aviators hung. "He's from Unova, too. We're gonna have to keep this lowlife on ice. What a waste of the taxpayer's money."

"Look at the bright side, who would want him dead enough to actually kill him besides another criminal? Two birds one stone." She shrugged.

"Find the perp and the motive, and we can put a mobster behind bars," Tyr added, holding the pack of cigarettes out to her in a gesture of offering. "Works for me."

"Now with that said, this next part is gonna really upset you. Mobster boss death, means I gotta call around and find a mobster to identify him," she began to take her gloves off, "and that means we need their cooperation, which means you have to play nice." She continued, crossing her arms and locking eyes with him.

Tyr rolled his eyes at her warning and took a cigarette from the pack she had ignored, placing the smoke between her lips. The lighter in his hand clicked and he held the open flame close to her as she leaned in and lit up.

"I really hate you," he grumbled, finally, taking the cigarette from her lips after her first drag. "Playing nice."

With that, he took a drag of his own and handed the smoke back to her.

"Tell me you're up to something. Tell me there's an ulterior motive for making nice with mobsters."

"I'm up to solving this case as fast as possible. How long would you like to take on this?" Yvette asked before she took a drag and held it in for a moment, exhaled, and returned it to him.

There was a brief silence between them, something that usually happened when she was right and he was wrong.

"Besides, you seemed pretty upset about using the tax payer's money on this case," she reminded him with a smile, and started to walk away. "Now let me go call around and find out who can come look at this mess."

She returned before long and her hand extended for what was left of the cigarette.

"I've got good news, bad news, good news, in that order."

Tyr cocked an eyebrow, inviting her to let him have it.

Yvette let out a smoke ring before continuing.

"Good news, I've got someone coming within a few hours to come check out this body. Bad news, she's coming with Nox." She hesitated, and withheld a smile, "Good news, you don't have to be here, we have suspects at large. Apparently he was on some party barge with every crime boss that's worth mentioning, and you get to go out and check in with the coast guard to see if they've found it while Nox and Kokori are here."

He flashed her a lupine smile.

"All of them, huh? Is it Arceus Day?"

"You must be in his good graces." Yvette chuckled before taking her leave of him.

* * *

It had been tense during the helicopter ride from Cinnabar Island, not that he had blamed her. One moment they were savoring the finer things in life, and in another her world had shattered beyond recognition. Nox sent a faraway gaze beyond the tinted window of the black town car as he held Kokori's hand in his own. He kept silent, offering comfort to her. All the while, however, the whole scenario troubled him. What happened out there on the water? Did the Dons and Donnas of the major families take him out? Or worse, did something happen to all of them? His brother….

Nox's heavy lids concealed his ruby gaze as he pushed the thoughts aside. Salvatore was safe out there. This was all some horrible accident; it just had to be. Out of his discomfort, his free hand adjusted his scarlet tie that did not need adjusting. The shaking hand of his lover pulled him from the reverie, opening his eyes, and strangely anchored him against his own troubles that he dared not burden her with.

He raised her hand to his lips and pressed them there. No words could be spoken, only his presence could be offered now.

The car halted before a building he had seen before, but overlooked many times. The simple masonry was easy to cast such a venue to oblivion, to allow one to not even be aware of its purpose. Now, regrettably, he knew. A coroner's facility. Here, Kokori's father-after she identifies him-will soon be dissected and reconstructed until a cause of death is determined. Nox released her hand and stepped elegantly from the car. He then came around to her door, opening it to beckon her.

"Kokori, it's time."

Her hand found his with uncontrolled strength. Her eyes her closed as she nodded solemnly, and stepped out, making her way with him to the door. Yvette, with her pale blue hair cut shorter than he remembered, waited to greet them.

Nox's cousin fetched him a half hearted smile as his own gaze fell upon her.

"I'm sorry we had to meet again like this. It's been a long time."

"Truly," he said softly, his gaze sharpening as it swept over their surroundings. "You've sent the lovesick mutt away?"

She nodded.

"He's out with the coast guard looking for the others. I didn't think it'd be good to have him around, he can be. . . insensitive."

"Yes," Nox agreed, his head turning to regard Kokori, "a wise decision."

"Kokori," he began, returning his attention to Yvette, "this is Yvette. An associate as well as my kin."

Yvette extended her hand to Kokori, exchanging a brief shake.

"It's comforting to know my father's investigation is in good hands." Kokori said, her voice hardly above a whisper. It seemed all she could do to hold herself together.

"I'll do everything I can to bring this to justice." Yvette replied, nodding before she turned to lead them into the building. "It isn't pretty, so I'll keep it brief and only have you see his face. Enough to give a solid identification. I will spare you the details."

His cousin's solemn words carried through the halls quietly. She then closed the distance and opened a door where Shahrivar laid covered up to his neck. Yvette's gaze, laden with regret, met his as they stepped lightly towards the body.

Kokori led Nox in further and it was little more than a glance before she buried her face into his shoulder, painful cries escaping her as she clung to him. He wrapped his arms around her as her sobs rocked against him.

Yvette covered him and nodded, offering her empathy.

"I'll fill out the paperwork so his remains can be returned to you once we find the cause of death. I'm very sorry Kokori."

Kokori nodded, before returning her head to Nox's shoulder.

"And Nox, when it is convenient, I need to speak with you. I'll be in the lobby. Take all the time you need," she offered reassuringly, before taking her leave.

Kokori broke away, wiping away her tears with her wrists as her sniffles brought her sobs under control.

"You can-go. I-need a m-min-minute." Kokori choked out.

"You're sure?" Nox asked, caressing her jawline with his thumb and forefinger. "Yvette can wait if you need."

She shook her head.

"I just want to hurry up and," she trailed off, stopping to take a deep breath as tears streamed down her cheeks, "and leave."

He pulled his right hand away from her cheek and looked into her eyes, her sad eyes, before turning to walk away from her.

When Nox came to the glass doors and pushed through them, Yvette was already out front and waiting for him. He took a deep breath, savoring the coastal air of Vermillion City and sighed, shaking off his lover's sadness for but a moment.

"You wanted to see me," he said, finally, acknowledging the presence of his cousin.

"Yeah," she began uneasy. "I don't want you to worry about Salvatore, I have it under control."

He inhaled sharply and closed his eyes, pausing, and opening them once more. "Okay."

"I haven't heard back from Tyr yet."

Perhaps he found a ditto brothel along the way, Nox mused, cruelly, as he listened to her words with careful consideration.

"I don't know what happened but, the family needs you, Kokori needs you, everyone is going to look to you for strength, so just let me take one thing off of your mind."

"Thank you," he replied in earnest, the truth of her words ringing through his mind. A shit storm was coming, and he had been so preoccupied with Shahrivar's death that he had failed to see.

"He's my family too, you know I'd never let anything happen to him."

"Anything else?" Nox asked, abruptly, not wanting to have his thoughts linger on his brother who might very well be lost at sea.

"Have my father come see me tonight."

* * *

Yvette paced in her modest kitchen, the walls were champagne, that complemented the impressionism paintings of meadows and mountains. The white tile floor reflected the light from the faux crystal chandelier that lit the room beautifully, even in the dead of night.

She went through her text messages with Tyr; the coast guard had found nothing. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't bear to look at the pidove marsala on the stove. She prepared this dish from scratch for when her father would arrive.

The ringing of the doorbell startled her, and pulled her from the depths of her thoughts.

A small purple blur silently dashed to the door, Yvette's sableye then looked over at her with his unblinking crystal gaze.

"It's fine Jasper, I'm expecting someone," she reassured him as she opened the door.

John Archer, her father, crossed the threshhold, his full head of silver hair slicked back, catching the light, as he shrugged off his black double breasted jacket and handed it to Yvette. Even as he stood before her, taller, and as a man of fifty years, his cold, firm expression betrayed his years. He scarcely held an age line as his silver, impassive stare reflected what seemed like a centuries old wisdom.

"My darling daughter," he purred, a smile etching into the corners of his mouth. "It has been far too long."

Yvette met her father with a soft gaze, nodding in agreement.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy," she apologized as she hung his jacket in the closet. "I made your favorite dish, pidove marsala."

"Delightful," he lilted, following her into the kitchen that also served as a dining room.

"I know it isn't as extravagant as the manor, but you know I've always preferred simplicity."

"Of course, my dear," he agreed, taking his seat at the dining table as he folded his hands in his lap. "You needn't worry about the venue. I'm not overly selective about where I break bread with my loved ones."

Yvette rolled her eyes as she dished out their servings. She then reached into her freezer for two glasses and a bottle of viognier, a dry wine with hints of lemon and ginger. She set the table before seating herself across from her father.

"An interesting choice," he stated, smiling cordially, "though I anticipate that it will complement the dish very well."

Her father casted her a measuring look before his lips drew into a thin line that revealed a level of disapproval.

"You aren't sleeping well, Yvette?"

"It's just been a long day, dad. Nox did fill you in, didn't he? Or was he brief as usual?" She sighed, before taking a bite.

It was clear that her father knew, but he was being difficult. Yvette quickly remembered why it had been so long since she invited him to meet in person.

"Tragic, isn't it?" Did he even care at all?

Her father carefully cut into the pidove marsala with his fork and took a small bite. His gaze came alight as he made a noise in his throat, displaying his enjoyment of the dish.

"You have outdone yourself, child," he praised, readying himself to take another bite.

"I've been practicing." Yvette admitted, before her gaze drifted to a painting in the room. "The trail is already cold. They are missing, all of them. Shahrivar is the only body to be found, it's as if the ship ceased to exist."

"Well, of course your trail is cold," he said plainly, sipping his wine. "There are no suspects when there are natural causes at play."

They ate in silence for the next few moments. Yvette pushed her food around on the plate, licking the inside of her cheek.

"Is this your way of telling me to drop it?" Cold eyes of the same shade and hue locked with the gaze across the table.

"As a citizen whose taxes fund your occupation, I am merely advising that this is a waste of your time. It would be within your best interests to pursue another case."

"And what happens if we don't?" Yvette challenged, also asking with a tone of curiosity.

"What are you implying, child?"

"I'm implying that the D.A. and my partner aren't going to let this go, and I need to know whose good graces I should be in."

Her father dabbed the corners of his mouth with a napkin and nodded with understanding.

"You need only ask yourself the fate of all who meddle with the affairs of the families," he cautioned, setting the napkin on the table. "This was a horrible accident at sea and many are out of their minds with grief. Expect anything, dear."

He stood from the table and smiled warmly at her.

"This meal was divine and it was so wonderful to see you," he cooed, despite the flash of regret in his eyes. "However, I have family business to attend to, naturally. The family will be turning to Nox, and he needs my support. Please show me out."

Yvette nodded and smiled, guiding her father to the door. She returned his jacket to him and hugged him goodbye.

"Thank you for coming."

"Thank you for having me," he returned, kissing her on the forehead.

As he turned away and his hand fell upon the door handle, he stiffened.

"Yvette. You sought my counsel tonight. It was a wise decision. It would be even wiser to keep your partner on a short leash."

With those words, he stepped through the door that closed behind him. Her heart sank for a moment, she then peaked through the curtain to be sure her father left before scrambling for her cell. Trembling hands dialed Tyr, and with each ring, she silently pleaded for him to answer.

"Yvette, it's late, can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Tyr," her voice shook as she spoke. "You need to come over immediately."

Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

by

 _DemonicKazoo_ and _Pixyparker_

The glimmer of Saffron City's vibrant skyline scarcely caught his attention as he shifted his gaze back to the papers sprawled across the lacquered, solid oak desk. He reached for the porcelain white mug of unfinished coffee and curled his upper lip contemptuously when it proved to be ice cold. That had been the second time today.

Jonathan Archer sighed and leaned back into the leather office chair, massaging his temples.

So many forms required his seal of approval, and so many decisions regarding the firm were required with the utmost urgency-decisions he'd make in isolation. Overworked and sipping cold coffee, such was his life. The law firm was always a part of the family's cover, and though he was named junior partner recently, he was the one left to run it for the past several years while his father traipsed about to play his mob games.

"Jonathan?"

Speak of the devil, he mused, looking back down to the papers on his desk and scrawling across the paper where his signatures were needed. His presence in the late hours usually meant trouble, or inconvenience at the very least.

"Jonathan, my boy," his father crooned as he sauntered by his desk, moving upon the liquor cabinet by the bookshelf full of law texts. "Why ever are you working so late on your birthday?"

"The firm won't run itself, father," Jonathan replied coolly, not looking from the work he so desperately tried to escape. "Aside from that, my birthday isn't until the clock reads-"

He glanced up to the clock to see that the hour hand on XII and the minute hand passing it ever so slightly.

"-well, then."

He watched the old man glide across the office, two glasses of bourbon in hand. How he managed to move like that, Jonathan would never know.

"A drink for the nerves, son. I have some news."

Jonathan reluctantly accepted and leaned back into his chair, sipping the elixir.

"At least I'm already sitting down, father. What is it?"

John Archer smiled wryly, the lines on his face deepening with such a smile. He balanced the weight of the glass in his hand and sighed wearily as his countenance grew solemn.

"The leaders of the families are missing and Shahrivar is dead."

Jonathan coughed as he heard the news, setting his glass on the desk and choking on the alcohol as his throat burned. His eyes watered as he continued to cough. It couldn't be so. How? What about Salvatore. Dear Arceus, Salvatore was out there. They had to find him. Didn't they? Nox. Would Nox be okay? How was Nox handling this news? There were questions, so much to ask his father, but words could not come to pass. Jonathan clenched his chest, his breath still weak from choking, while his heart began to race. His father watched unperturbed, simply waiting for his opportunity to speak.

"Salvatore," Archer continued, taking advantage of the lapse in Jonathan's coughing fit, "is presumed dead as well. They all are."

"How?" Jonathan asked, his voice gravelly, a sting behind his eyes. "How did you know?"

"Your sister has confirmed Shahrivar's death and it's further corroborated by the storm that happened right when contact was lost with Salvatore's yacht."

Archer turned away to look out at Saffron City, his imposing silhouette against the twinkling neon.

"What were they doing out there?" Jonathan shot back, his voice returning to him.

"Oh," Archer answered, not looking back, appearing to have forgotten that he neglected to fill Jonathan in on these details. "Discussing the future, ironically."

Callous. The man he called father was so callous.

Jonathan stood from the desk and began hurriedly filing papers into manilla folders. His father turned around and afforded him a weak smile.

"I can look after that, son."

He ignored his father and continued organizing the papers. As soon as he put them away, he'd get on the phone with Nox to confirm this revelation.

"I think your sister needs her brother during this difficult time. She did not seem well when I saw her tonight."

"I'm going now," Jonathan huffed, taking his leave of his father and racing past the empty receptionists desk and post modern decor his father had lavished upon the lobby.

Earth toned vases, a lone oran berry tree in a pot, and abstract pieces depicting the time of creation occupied the otherwise white room dimly lit by the security lights that gleamed after hours.

As he stepped into the elevator, he drew his smartphone and sought out Nox in his directory. The car began to descend and the ringing began until his cousin's distinct voice resounded through the speaker held to his ear.

"What do you want?" Nox asked, aloof and already bored with the conversation.

Never a phone person, Jonathan supposed as his mouth dried. Salvatore….

"If this is an accidental dial," he threatened from the other side of the phone.

"I'm here," Jonathan shot back, fighting down the swell in his chest. "I just wanted to check in with you."

"Why would you do that?"

"Father told me about Salvatore and the others," Jonathan explained, pacing within the elevator. "He's family, you're family."

"I'm not in the mood for this," Nox said, brusque in his delivery. "I'm going to hang up now."

"Nox, wait!" Jonathan begged, his voice cutting through the airwaves. "I know you're upset right now, so-so just let me help with anything, or take care of anything you need."

A pause.

"There is something," Nox began.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked as he felt a swell in his chest. Perhaps Nox would open up, even if only a little. They did grow up together after all. Even if they weren't close now, maybe there was a shred of something now-enough to get them through this tragic event in their family.

"Fuck off."

Or not.

"Nox."

There was a click and then silence on the other side. Jonathan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose between the thumb and index finger of his other hand. He groaned with exasperation as he replaced his phone into the coat of his blazer.

"Stupid, stubborn Nox."

* * *

Summer rain beat against him as the city lights pierced the darkness like a thousand arrows. His street bike roared as the tires rolled over the wet asphalt. It was past midnight here in Vermillion City, and traffic had slowed to only the occasional vehicle that met him on the streets. Tyr came to rest at a red light and thought about the way Yvette sounded on the phone. She never cried before. Something was seriously wrong. He sighed, frustrated with waiting.

He was needed now.

Fuck the red light, he thought, noting the lack of any oncoming vehicles as he blew through the intersection.

A moment later, he rolled into her driveway and killed the bike's engine, leaving the kickstand down as he hung his half helmet on the handlebars. The porch light was on, illuminating the steady fall of droplets and casting a gentle glow on the white siding of the house.

Was she in trouble?

Tyr's steps hastened up the stairs of her front porch and he pushed through the door, leaving it open as he drew his pistol, holding it close, and backed against the wall nearest the corner.

"Yvette!"

"Yes," Yvette's weak voice called out from the kitchen, he could hear her muffled sniffles carry through the hall.

Tyr extended his weapon, ready to fire, and advanced toward the kitchen. He came into the well lit room, sweeping his gaze for any threats. A hiss drew his cobalt gaze to the floor, out of the corner of his good eye. Jasper rushed toward him, claws extended.

"Jasper! It's me!"

The sableye did not heed him and ran his claws over Tyr's left calve. He stepped away to the side, but too late as he winced in pain. Jasper's claws sliced through the denim of Tyr's blue jeans and would have sliced more than just his first layer of skin had he not moved. Blood slowly trickled down his leg.

Yvette quickly returned Jasper to his pokeball and pensively approached Tyr as he lowered his weapon, holstering it.

"I thought you were in trouble. What's going on, Yvette?"

Her eyes were puffy and red, her cheeks still damp from tears, he could see case files filling the table behind her.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt innocent people, right? That my heart has always been in the right place?" Yvette pleaded, her voice trembling while her eyes met his.

Tyr, not knowing what to say, stammered as he looked back forth between Yvette and the case files.

"We've been partners since we graduated at the academy," he said to her, finally able to speak. "I've been with you for ten years. You've only ever cared about protecting innocent people. I don't get what you mean."

"I've been lying to you, lying about who I am. I never had a choice," Yvette cut in, her body shaking as she handed him one of the papers from the table. It was a photograph of her as a child, to what he could recognize as John, and Jonathan Archer, standing with Nox and Salvatore Alcheri.

"Shit," he trailed off, looking at the photo, his gaze transfixed on what she had shown him.

He swallowed hard. What did this mean? She stood with John Archer and his son, both lawyers rumored to hold mafia ties, and the Alcheri brothers-bosses of the Rockets. Was this some semblance of proof to those rumors?

"Why are you with Archer and son? Why are you with the Alcheri brothers, Yvette?"

She looked down and pulled at the bottom of her sweater vest.

"It's-My father, my twin brother, and my cousins." Yvette exhaled, barely making out the words. "My father came here, that's why Jasper is so upset."

Tyr's throat suddenly dried as he returned the photo to her and shook his head, advancing to the table. "I-I gotta sit."

"He threatened me," she trailed off, hesitating. "He said…."

He looked to her, shock, pain, and worry swimming in his eyes. She looked away from him.

"He said that if we don't stop our investigation of the case-" Yvette covered her mouth, letting out muffled cries as tears welled in her eyes, "-you, me, and anyone close to this would meet a similar fate."

Tyr buried his face into his hands, his elbows resting on the table. Everything he ever thought he knew about her….

"How deep do his ties with the mob go, Yvette?" Tyr asked, pulling his face from his hands, his jaw set and clenched.

Her sad gaze rose from the floor to meet his.

"Everyone is his puppet," she told him, her voice brittle, as she moved to the other side of the table and slid a case file across to him. "This is everything I've ever gathered to try and take him down."

"Are you helping them?" Tyr probed, his voice gravelly from his dried throat, as he took the case file and examined the contents-his gaze skimming over different photographs and newspaper clippings. None of it could be tied to Archer, nothing.

"Only when I don't have a choice. My loyalty was expected since I was born. I never chose this, I never wanted it, but if I try to get too far," she hesitated, "people die."

Tyr brought his fists down on the table and cursed, using the name of Arceus in vain. He looked away from Yvette, saying nothing more. She was one of them all along. He didn't know, he just didn't know.

"Can I get some water?"

A cold bottle tapped his elbow and he took hold of it. The rush of cool water soothed his parched throat as he drank half of it at once. Silence fell between them as the building wind and rain crashed against the roof of her house, and the large window panes.

"I only ever wanted to protect you," she disclosed, weakly. "If you didn't know, they had no reason to hurt you. I never wanted to deceive you, I just-"

Her voice shook.

"-I wouldn't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you. I-I'm sorry."

"You," he murmured, lowering his voice as he screwed the plastic cap back onto the bottle, his gaze vacant and all but glazed over, "you told me your parents were dead all this time."

She nodded.

"You have every right to be angry with me-"

"My parents are dead," Tyr interrupted her, his voice rumbling in his throat as he rambled. "I told you that. I told you they were murdered, but I never told you by who. It was the Rockets, Yvette. Your family killed mine, and I hate them for it."

"You don't think I hate them too? My mother is dead, I didn't lie about that!" Yvette shot back as she looked him in the eyes. "As for my father, he never cared about me, just what I could do to benefit him. He just threatened to kill us both. Look at what they've done to me, I'm their puppet that they guilt trip and send death threats to when I don't do what makes them happy. I'm practically a prisoner. I'm only trying to protect everyone from them."

Tyr swallowed hard, rubbing the nape of his neck with his free hand. This was heavy, this was so fucking heavy. "I don't know what to do with all of this."

"Do what you need to. I just thought you deserved to know that they have an eye on you, and ignorance wouldn't protect you anymore."

"Did your fath-did Archer kill the other mob leaders?" Tyr asked, trying to make sense of a world shaken apart in one fell swoop. "Is this why he wants us to back off?"

Yvette's sad, broken gaze looked upon him and she nodded.

There would be no sleep for him tonight. He had a lot to contemplate, pieces of the puzzle that needed to fit together, and memories he needed to revisit. Yvette, a Rocket. No, she was a cop, a good cop. A dirty cop now, he thought, bitterly. No, he couldn't make that call-not yet. Tyr had nothing left to say to her, not tonight.

"We'll talk tomorrow," Tyr stated in a firm tone, his voice regaining its strength as he poised to rise up from the table and go. "Okay?"

"Okay," She whispered in understanding. "be careful."

Tyr got up from the table and turned from her, slowly stepping towards the front door he never closed. When he crossed the threshold, into the growing storm, and closed the door behind him, silent tears began to flow-washed away in the rain.

* * *

Yvette sat on her large couch wrapped in a large fleece throw with Jasper, and her Phantump, Willow. Their presence offered some comfort as they nuzzled against her, sensing her unease. She took a generous amount of wine in a single sip, straight from the bottle, as she flipped through the channels again. Her rotations through her entire cable package were countless. Nothing caught her attention, and nothing could while in this state. In spite of that, she refused to sit in silence.

Midnight had passed an hour ago, though it remained impossible to think of today as her birthday. Thirty was hitting her like a train. Her fate remained uncertain. By daylight, her identity as a cop may easily be lost forever. Tyr may turn her in, or, even worse, hate her. His reaction...she just didn't know.

"Arceus, what a fucking mess," she exhaled, a gentle sigh.

Yvette heard the rustling outside, but Jasper heard it first. He began to growl, becoming more and more agitated.

"Calm down, Jasper. It's probably the neighbor's skitty again," Yvette hissed, scolding the Sableye.

The front door opened and she quickly picked up the gun from the coffee table, turning off the safety.

"I'm armed and I'm not afraid to shoot!" Yvette barked, far too on edge for any surprise visitors, even if they did have the key.

"Well, if Dad dropped in," Jonathan began, smirking as he stepped into the light, "I can't exactly blame you for waving a gun around."

The light of the television revealed her tow headed brother's fair features as Jasper ran up to sniff him and caress the fabric of his slacks. He bent down and scratched Jasper on the head, digging a piece of quartz out of his pocket to feed it to the greedy pokemon before he stood again.

A sigh of relief escaped Yvette, as she secured the gun and set it down.

"Dammit Jonathan," she began in a weak laugh, then stumbled to her feet, and tightened her large fleece robe. "I nearly blew your head off."

"It wouldn't be the first time, now would it?"

"Maybe if you'd stop sneaking up on me, it'd be the last."

Yvette smiled bitterly before carefully making her way over to her brother.

"Dad told me what happened with Salvatore," Jonathan trailed off, his voice cracking despite his best efforts to contain it.

Yvette hugged Jonathan, trying to hold back tears. She hadn't let herself think of Salvatore, or even that their father had forbid her from looking for him. Jonathan and Salvatore, they were best friends. This had to be tearing him apart. He reluctantly hugged back.

"The coast guard is still looking. Even Dad can't stop them from searching."

Jonathan pulled back, his hazel eyes met her own cobal gaze with confusion.

"Stop them? Why would he try to stop them?"

She looked up at him, puzzled; this was some kind of power play their father was making.

Her mouth dried at the thought, and made it difficult for her to explain.

"Dad he, told me to back off of the case, threatened me even. Told me if I didn't stop Tyr and I would die. In short anyway. As far as he is concerned, they're all dead and there is nothing to look into."

He took a step back and shook his head, holding his curled forefinger to his lips as he furrowed his brow.

"That makes no sense, Yvette. Telling you not to look and making threats. You'd almost think…."

Jonathan trailed off.

"No. No, that can't be right."

"No, Jonathan I am telling you, He came here for dinner, sat right across from me at that table, insulted my home, told me that I should leave it be, and stop before I meet a similar fate. Dad all but told me he fucking did it. But guess what? Nobody believes Yvette, she's crazy, and hates her dad, she can't be right, she's just lying. He's trying his hardest to estrange me from everyone," Yvette choked as she began to hyperventilate, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Jonathan frowned and closed the distance to hold her close, stroking her hair as she sobbed against his lean frame. Though her brother wasn't built as strong as someone like Tyr, he made her feel safe when he hugged her like this.

"I believe you," he reassured her, "I just don't know how he could even-"

"I-I-I don't know either, but he won't let me find out. He's taunting me. I just, sometimes I wish I was just as ignorant as everyone else when it comes to him. He spoils everyone else. Fuck, I bet he's baking cookies for Kokori, 'Oh your father died, I'm so sorry dear. Here everything will be alright.' Here I am, knowing damn well he did this, and I'm helpless to do anything about it because-"

"Nobody will believe you," Jonathan sighed against her, still tense by her remarks.

"Tyr does."

"Yes, because that Slaking has so much pull," Jonathan scoffed, leaning away from her. There was something different about his eyes as he looked at her. She knew that look. He'd made up his mind about something. "You need my help for this. I'm going to Hoenn tomorrow."

"I might need your help for more than just this." Her brows arched, a pit burrowing in her stomach. "I told Tyr."

Jonathan blanched at her revelation, yet regained his composure quickly.

"Do you want me to kill him?"

"No," she replied, fighting a smile. "I don't know what he will do, but he didn't haul me off to the station, or even yell at me. He said we would talk tomorrow, he needed to think. I need his help if we are gonna do this off the record."

"If he doesn't cooperate," Jonathan began, sighing as though this complicated matters, "can you be counted on to do what needs to be done?"

She sighed and her gaze darkened.

"As much as I hate it, Jasper can erase everything I told him. The one handy thing Dad taught us."

"Good," he replied, matter-of-fact. "Because I was going to call in the hit, just in case. But, I trust you."

She nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you to be involved in this, I'm sorry, force of habit to think I'm on my own for everything. I suppose," she paused, "I've done a good enough job of estranging myself."

"You're not alone. You have me," he offered with a smile. "No matter what."

Yvette afforded him a weak smile as he attempted to comfort her.

"Dad might have told you to stop the investigation, and he might even have pull with the cops," Jonathan began, a crooked smile sprawling over his face, "but let me remind you that he doesn't control the Magmas or Aquas."

"Yeah, I'm afraid they might set aside their differences over this one. Nox and Kokori planned that trip for everyone. Targets are on their backs, dad is going to have his hands full."

"Don't worry about that," he advised, a telltale glint in his eye of a risky gambit he concocted. "I'm going to the Aquas first. By tomorrow, they'll know that father coerced the police in Kanto to halt the investigation. That should take his focus off you and Tyr for now. You can't go to the other families, but I can. I've defended both Aquas and Magma in court. No matter who helps us, they owe me."

"But what happens when they tell him that you informed them of this? What will dad do to you?"

"We keep everyone else in the dark about this," he cautioned.

"If Nox catches wind of this, a lot of people are going to needlessly die."

"Agreed," Jonathan replied, nodding once. "We can't tell anyone what we're up to. This could go south in a hurry. We could easily die."

"Salvatore is dead, and I'd gladly die trying to bring it to justice."

His gaze darkened as he smiled maliciously.

"Happy Birthday, sis. Let's take down our father."

"Happy Birthday," she laughed wryly. "You can stay in the guest room. It's late, and you can be here if shit hits the fan with Tyr."

"Thank you. I'll be leaving as soon as I know he's not a Mankey on our backs."

* * *

Kokori lay curled upon soft cloth of the lavish red sofa, her cheek pressed against her palm while she leaned against the armrest. Nox sat at her feet, in the listless silence, for hours and had occasionally flashed a concerned look her way as the night wore on. Perhaps, the somber silence, even during one's favorite programming was a symptom of grief. He didn't know for sure and wondered if he was grieving as well. Part of him refused to believe anything, even though Shahrivar's body served as a reminder all too real. Something happened out there and nobody knew what, not even the nosy cops.

Nobody knew who lived, or who died. Nobody knew anything.

The glow of the television casted a pale blue light on them as neither bothered to get up and turn on a lamp. He absently sipped his gin and returned his focus to 'My Strange Addiction' as the subject of this vignette confessed to his penchant for eating drywall.

Disgusting, Nox thought as his nose wrinkled in distaste, especially when the subject went on to describe his uncomfortable bowel movements.

A heavy sigh escaped Kokori, as a commercial break began.

"You-you don't have to go to Unova with me tomorrow." she said solemnly, a hint of hesitation in her weary voice.

"I want to," Nox replied steadily, setting the weighted crystal glass upon the coaster of the mahogany coffee table.

"I know you do, but, I can't ask you to put your responsibilities aside to be with me. I heard what Yvette told you. She's right. . . They need you, and the Plasmas need me-"

"You need me, too," he interrupted evenly, his crimson gaze locking with hers as the television show faded into white noise.

"Everything is a mess, I just got out and now I have to dive back in. My mother, and, everything-I don't know if I can," she exhaled in a brittle voice which only broke as she had continued to speak.

Nox watched her sit up and grip at her sides as she shuddered, silent sobs escaping her. He slid closer and took her in his arms as she shook against him. Her soft locks smelled like lavender as he stroked the back of her neck. As she wept, his throat dried and he found himself lost for words. What could he tell her? Cheer up? Stop? There, there? Nothing fit.

"I just-don't want to drag you down." Kokori whispered into his shoulder, through the sobs.

Nox held her tighter, closing his eyes against the unyielding wave of whatever it was that washed over him. Nothing she could ever do would drag him down-nothing. He needed her near, ached for her.

"You won't."

"I know what they think of me, Jonathan and the capos, all of them. If you're to be Don-they already think so poorly of me because I'm a Plasma." Kokori confessed as she wrapped her arms around him.

A sigh was all he could muster. The cruelty, the politics. Solving a beef with old fashioned violence was just so much simpler. Why the mind games and veiled threats?

"I could kill them," Nox offered in earnest. "I don't want anyone under me running their mouths and disrespecting my woman."

A small smile pulled at her cheeks.

"Maybe just one, to get the message across. You'll need lackies to do something."

"Okay," he returned with a smile, "I can be happy with just one."

They rested in each other's grasp in a comforting silence, like that of the one they shared on the shore of Cinnabar island. A crashing noise from outside broke overpowered the television and Nox lunged for the remote to mute it.

"What was that?" Kokori asked as she sat up to go investigate.

"Oh, for Arceus' sake," Nox growled, his gaze alight with the realization. "That damn pikachu is back again."

"What?! Where is it?" He noted her excitement. She went in the direction of the noises outside, leaving him wondering if she even intended to wait for his reply as a door opened and closed. He stood from the sofa and began in her direction, though he heard the door as it had opened and shut once more.

"Nox! Come here!"

Her elation was enough to force a weak smile as he strode towards her voice.

Nox came into the now lit kitchen to find her standing in the doorway with a filthy, fat pikachu in her arms. Her crimson eyes glittered with a sort of joy he hadn't thought possible after all that happened today.

"Isn't he just the sweetest little dumplin'? There isn't a vicious bone in his body."

"I hope he's not rabid," Nox jested as he came closer and reached out to the rodent, scratching under its chin as it let out a playful squeak. "Dumplin. I like it."

"I can keep him?!"

"Will you wash him?"

"Yes." Kokori laughed, smiling wide. "I can't tell you how many pokemon I've had to bathe back when we used to traffic them."

He watched her set Dumplin in the sink and cocked an eyebrow.

"Eh, don't die?"

"I know what I'm doing," she shot back with a teasing look as she snooped through the cabinets. Once she found the rubber gloves and put them on, she went to turn the water on and scrubbed the pikachu's dirty fir without injury or incident. "See? Get me a hair dryer, you won't be able to touch him while he's wet."

"Give me a minute," Nox beamed, turning away to set off for a hair dryer.

Maybe, even with all the shit blowing in, they could find sanctuary in one another. To see her happy like this-it was worth letting that filthy rodent inside. It was going to be a rough go from here on out, but he felt lucky to have her near. For that, he'd follow her to hell and back. Whether Kokori liked to admit it or not, she wanted him to come with her to Unova tomorrow.

He'd go, no matter her protests. When Nox made a decision, there was no talking him out of it. He knew that, and so did everyone else.

 **End Chapter**


End file.
